


Oracle

by echomoon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, relationship undecided, witch!Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Swan, witch-in-training, moves to Forks and discovers magic is far different there. Featuring werewolves, vampires, cursed towns, and ghosts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oracle

On an airplane high in the sky sits a girl. She looks to be around the age of seventeen, and has mousy brown hair and a plain face. The seat next to her is empty of a companion - in fact, the plane itself is nearly empty. The two flight attendants are clustered in the back, and a handful of passengers are scattered around the cabin. There is no first class on this plane.

  
In lieu of a passenger, the seat beside the girl is instead taken by a bulky brown parka, and a brown messenger bag. Brown seems to be the girl's main color scheme - her boots, her socks, her swishy loose skirt, and even the band-aids scattered across her body are all various shades of it. The only color on the girl is her sky blue shirt, the faint red of her lips, and the green gemstone around her neck.

  
The tray is down in front of her. On it rests a half filled cup of Sprite, the torn and empty package of peanuts given to her at the beginning of the flight, a cell phone, and a spread deck of cards. Not playing cards, but oracle cards. In her lap is a notebook, held open by the pen in the middle. The page it is open to is half covered in nearly illegible writing.

  
The girl's eyes are closed, her hands roaming over the cards - circling, circling, until finally they stop, and she picks one up.

  
The Prince of Shadows.

The girl sighs and makes a mark in the notebook.

"He has great beauty. He is heartless. He is everything we wish for and everything that hurts us the most..." She recites in a mutter, "How many times am I going to draw this one?"

According the notebook in her lap, the answer so far is seven times, over the course of the last few hours.

She gathers the deck in her hands, and speaks to them as she starts to shuffle.

"How do I prepare for this?" She asks the deck.

She isn't worried about anyone overhearing and giving her a weird look, since the cabin is so empty. Were she in a more crowded place, she would have thought the question rather than spoken it.

The card she draws is this: The Lady of Leprechauns.

"Knowledge of the future and clear sight proffered by someone as tricky as this lady may be no more than a glittering illusion." She recites, marking the card down in her book. "Thanks. Very helpful."

She doesn't usually work with this deck - she had grabbed it by accident in place of a deck that currently resided in the suitcase in the cabinet above her head - but had taken her mistake as a sign that she should practice more with it. Clearly, the deck was determined to be as vague as possible, which was why she generally didn't work with it unless requested. Sure, they got along just fine when she was reading for other people, but a reading for herself? Impossible, apparently. Unfortunately, this was the only deck within her reach, unless she wants to go through the trouble of getting out that suitcase.

  
She looks down at her phone to check the time - 11:52 - and notices a large amount of text messages, all from her mother. She makes a face at the phone, sets it down the put the cards away, and then opens the texts.

 

Today at 8:02 AM  
Mom: Did you get on the plane all right?  
Mom: Text me when you can :)  
Today at 8:47 AM  
Mom: How are you doing?  
Today at 9:34 AM  
Mom: Bella is everything okay? Please respond soon.  
Today at 10:12  
Mom: Bella?  
Today at 10:57  
Mom: I called the airline and they said your plane is okay, why haven't you responded yet??  
Today at 11:24  
Mom: Text me when you land.

 

She shakes her head at her mother's antics - her mother is air headed, but very over protective - and starts to reply right as an intercom turns on, telling the passengers to buckle their seatbelts and turn off their electronics.

  
Bella buckles up and sends off a quick, 'About to land, I'll call when I get to Charlie's.', and turns off her phone, closing her eyes as the turbulence slowly begins.

-

After a gate change and another plane ride, she finally reaches Port Angeles. The process of getting out of the plane and to where her dad is waiting for her is arduous, to say the least. She manages to trip and fall on five separate occasions, each time coming out with a bruise, and in one case a skinned elbow severe enough that she has to pull out her band-aids; she gets lost twice, the first as she exits the plane, by heading in the wrong direction, and the second by getting trapped in the middle of a large family and swept out of the wrong exit. Forty-five minutes have passed by the time she reaches the correct exit, and another ten by the time she spots Charlie. The man is hovering nervously near a potted plant on the sidewalk, and he is holding a handwritten sign with her name on it at his side. She speed walks over to him, trying to and succeeding in not tripping over her own feet, and is almost standing directly in front of him by the time he notices her.

  
"Bells!" He exclaims, his voice as gruff and familiar as she remembered it being. It has been too long since she has seen him, but that was of her own choice and therefore her own fault. She ignores the tinge of guilt bubbling up and grins at him. This is, after all, her chance to make amends.

  
"Hi, dad." She says, impulsively pulling him into a hug. She has been practicing saying 'dad' instead of 'Charlie', a habit she picked up from her mother during the last few years of not visiting, on the ride over.

  
"You haven't changed much." He says after pulling out of the hug, then after a pause asks, "How's Renée?"

  
"Mom's fine. I'm going to call her when we get home."

  
"Good, that's good."

The conversation stops there, leaves an awful silence. Bella stares off to the side, her anxiety flaring up, and notices that it is raining. She awkwardly points it out to Charlie, who decides it would be better to run through it to the car than try and wait it out. Bella waits with her suitcases by the potted plant, and when he pulls his police car up to the curb she smiles - the rain has stopped, though the sky is still dark with clouds. They pack her things into the trunk.

  
Bella stares out of the window of the car, watching the blurred scenery, for at least ten minutes before Charlie speaks up again.

  
"I've found something for you," He says, "a car, a good one for you."

  
"A car? What kind?" She doesn't miss his phrasing. Good for you. Good for clumsy, danger prone Bella.

  
"A truck. Billy Black - from La Push, you remember him? -" Bella shakes her head no. The name is familiar but she can't place it. "He used to go fishing with us during the summer? Well, he's in a wheelchair now, and offered to sell his truck to me real cheap."

  
"How much will it cost?" Bella tries to remember how much money she has saved up - not a lot, but hopefully buying the car won't clean her out.

  
"Well... I've already bought it." His eyes are flickering between her and the road nervously.

  
She almost protests - she doesn't like gifts much, especially expensive ones - but instead thanks him. There is no point in upsetting him this early on.  
His only response is to fixate his eyes solely on the road and nod his head, but she can tell that he's happy with her response.

-

The town of Forks is very green, and very wet. Exactly as she remembers it. Surprisingly, though, it’s not as loathsome as she remembers. Somehow this town, she thinks as they drive past the stores and houses and trees, seems more welcoming than it used to. She chalks it up to having been away for so long.

  
Charlie’s house - no, now her home as well, she should start thinking of it as such - is the same too. The same small white house. The only thing that has changed is the faded red truck sitting in the driveway - bulky and old looking. Bella loves it, immediately agreeing with what her father had said about it on the way there - it will be a good car for her. She can feel it.

  
“Dad!” She calls to him - he is pulling her luggage out of the trunk of his car - and runs her hand over the door. “I love it! Thank you!”

  
“I’m glad you like it.” He says, looking away again.

  
Bella grins and walks over to help with her bags.

-

It only takes one trip to take the bags up to her room, and Charlie doesn’t stick around to help her unpack, which she is grateful for. As soon as he leaves she throws herself onto her bed, face first into the pillows. The room is, like everything else, the same as she remembered - Charlie probably hadn’t so much as changed the sheets since the last time she was here. Bella thinks about asking Charlie if she can repaint and redecorate, but decides against it for now - he had just bought her a car, after all, and that was gift enough to last her for a long while.

  
She thinks about everything she has to do - unpack the bags sitting in a haphazard pile by the door, put up her wards, get ready for school the next day, and so many other things - and starts to tear up a little. Her heart beats just a little too quickly.

  
She rubs the side of the necklace she is wearing in an effort to calm herself down. She still has the rest of the day to worry about most of everything - most of her tasks are not urgent, and the only thing she really wants to do before nightfall is put up her wards. She decides to read for a while instead of anything else, and digs around in her carry-on bag for the worn out paperback she had packed.

-

A few hours pass before Bella is willing to attempt doing anything unrelated to reading, but she knows that she would rather do at least some of the tasks now rather than avoid them all until later and stress herself out even more. She decides to unpack her clothes first, which does not take long at all. Just placing the already folded clothing in the drawers, and hanging up her meager collection of dresses and other must-be-hung clothes. Every object placed in the room is another step towards making this actually feel real. She makes quick work of unpacking everything else, until all that is left are her books and supplies.

  
She spreads them out on the bed, considers them carefully. It is almost dinnertime, and the requirements of many the wards she needs to put up are time consuming in both setup and execution. They are, however, something she wants to do before nightfall, which is just as close. Bella decides, for now, to only put up the most important ones.

  
Bella’s eyes are closed as she says the spell, and she does not notice the slight shimmer that settles over her windows when she finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly I have no idea where I'm going with this, I had everything planned out but when I actually went to write it it came out totally different. Updates will be sporadic. The first couple chapters are kind of canon rehash but it gets real AU real fast.  
> Also Edward is not a romance option because I don't like him. I still haven't decided if theres gonna be romance or if it'll be gen because either way romance wouldn't play a huge part until the sequel.  
> The oracle deck mention is the Heart of Faerie Oracle by the Frouds


End file.
